objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for Million
Battle for a million is a object show created by RedJohnny. This season has 12 contestants. This series is also an contestants vote similar to OT. Contestants * Boxing glove * Book * Fly Swat * Cup (from OU) * Hot Sauce * Marker * Basketball * Orange Juice (OJ) * Apple * 3DS Episode 1 Hexagon speaker box: Gello everyone I'm Hexagon speaker box host of this new show, Battle for Million, the contestants are meeting, so lets get to it shall we? Fly Swat: Where are we Cup: I don't know HSB: Hello everyone welcome to BFM. HSB: All of you be competing for a million dollars, so it is time for your 1st challenge. Marker: Let me guess, Balance beam. HSB: No, the standing on big platform the last 2 remaining gets to pick the teams GO! contestants are then put to the big platform Basketball: I think i'm gonna push people off Basketball pushes Apple Boxing glove: I'm scared Fly Swat: Don't worry BG. Boxing glove: Thanks Book: Wow I never thought this challenge was gonna be easy. Hot sauce: I think you meant is WELL READ' Book throws a freeze juice at him Later the final 4: 3DS, Boxing glove, Marker, and Book Book: Wow it's so amazing Boxing Glove: Well it is harder Marker pushes 3DS Off 3DS: Oh no 3DS falls into Water and explodes Marker falls too HSB: Book BG, you two are team captains, See ya later. Part 1 of Episode 2 HSB: Hello everyone, welcome back to BFM, so Boxing glove and book won so they get to pick their teams. BG: I pick Fly Swat Book: I dunno but I guess Apple Later Teams BG's team *Boxing glove (leader) *Fly swat *Hot Sauce *Marker *Orange juice Book's team *Book (leader) *Basketball *Apple *3DS *Cup Part 2 of Episode 2 HSB: Time for the first challenge which is to jump off the cliff into the water. All of you have to jump onto in order to get a point, but if you don't, you'll land in poop, GO! HSB: To make less confusing BG's team is 1st BG jumps off into water BG: Yay fly swat jumps in water Fly swat: Good! jumped into water from BG's team, BG, and Fly Swat jumped to water from Book's team, Cup, DS, and Apple HSB: Book's team wins, BG's team, see ya at elimination in the next episode. Episode 3 HSB: Welcome to Cake at Stake BG: I'm scared Fly Swat: Why this normal elimination that was used in episode 3 of BFDI. HSB: Budget cuts duh HSB: Anyway so Losing team go vote in booth later after contestants votes HSB: Anyway if you're safe, you get a Cake HSB: If you get eliminated, you will get a metal cake, it is only given to someone that is gonna be eliminated. HSB: Anyway Marker, and fly swat, you got 0 votes, so you two get a cake. HSB: Now, three of you has at least 1 vote. HSB: The next contestant safe is.... HSB: OJ! HSB: BG, Hot sauce, one of you will be eliminated. TV shows votes HSB: BG is safe with only one too. HSB: Hot sauce is eliminated with three. Hot sauce: OH NO Sender Scoop Tosser sends Hot sauce to TLC HSB: The next challenge is to find the golden coin. The 1st person to find a coin will win for their team, and win this immunity token. Begin!!! BG: I have to get that immunity. Cup: Maybe I should look into forest. 3DS: I'm gonna find it Later after 3DS is in forest 3DS: Lets see if i can find it Fly swat: I have to win Fly swat: Yes i got a coin HSB: Fly swat wins for his team, so viewers see ya next time. Category:Stories Category:Object shows